Afternoon Chai
by katwithlove
Summary: Annie visits a cafe each day, exactly at 1:21, to order her Chai Tea from a bronzed hair boy with a heart melting smile. Johanna tags along to see what has Annie grinning.
"You aren't seriously going back there again? That's your eighth coffee this week, Annie!" Johanna teased as they walked across campus. Annie's face grew red, and she tried to hide behind her long dark locks of hair, using it as a dividing curtain. She put it between her and the world when they were at odds with each other

She mumbled out a weak answer, "I just like their tea."

Johanna shook her head with a laugh. "You like the cute Barista there, don't you? He's on the swim team I think—you could do worse."

"It's not like that!" Annie insisted. Her books were held closer to her chest, she tapped her finger against them with each step she took towards the small shop that was only two blocks away from their campus.

Johanna rambled on about how she hated her classes and the new parties that were coming up. Annie didn't understand how she and Johanna had become friends over the past three years, after rooming together freshman year. They were different—and she had her quirks.

Johanna's words ran together and Annie was concentrated on her counting. Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one. Twenytwotwentythreetwentyfour. Twenty-four was a good number, because four was a good number and two and four make six which is an even number. Six can be divided.

"Annie!" Johanna snapped her fingers in front of Annie's face, pulling her away from the thoughts that swarmed inside her head. She was drawn back to the real world and stared back at Johanna, who had stopped them and brought them closer to the wall, away from the other walking pedestrians.

"You were away again, are you okay?" Johanna questioned.

Annie nodded quickly, looking down at her shoes in embarrassment. Johanna knew about her compulsions, and unlike most she did not shy away from them. She faced them head on and helped make it easier, when Annie was having an awful day.

"Stop with that look—there's nothing wrong with you, okay?" Johanna slung her arm around Annie's shoulder and pulled them through the crowd.

"There is though—I live with it every day!" Annie sighed.

"Okay, so you have some things wrong with you, but it doesn't make you any less of a person—okay? You're Annie Cresta, best friend of Johanna Mason—the incredible trouble maker of Panem U. What more could you ask for?" Johanna smiled.

Annie smiled back at her and Johanna opened up the door to the Café. She tapped the door four times before entering and finding her usual spot. At 1:21 was when she had time in between classes to stop by the old café that sat off campus. She would sit in the corner in the fourth seat clockwise around the table and order a chai latte.

She deposited her books in her seat, saving it, and walked towards the counter.

"Hey Annie," Cressida smiled.

"Hello," she replied shyly. "How was your morning?"

"Really great, I'm actually leaving right now, but Finnick will be here to take your order—he's just grabbing something from the back," Cressida smiled. She gave Annie a small wink and sauntered from behind the counter, laying her green apron on the coat rack.

Johanna stood behind Annie, "So, his name is Finnick?" she questioned.

Annie turned around quickly and glared at her, "There's no one, okay? I just really like their chai tea here. It's wonderful!"

"You keep saying that," Johanna smirked.

"It's true."

She turned back around as Finnick came from the back, tying his apron around his waist and sliding the upper part over his head.

"Hey Ann, what would you like today? The usual?" He asked. His tone was friendly and his smile wide. Annie noted how one corner of his mouth would rise higher than the other, giving him a lopsided smile. He had dimples that appeared when he smiled as well, and it looked strange with his unshaven face, but he was adorable all the same.

She nodded quickly, realizing that she hadn't said anything back to him and quickly pushed the exact change needed for her drink towards him. She always carried 3.45 in the outside pouch of her purse, so she didn't have to fish around for anything.

"Always right on the money, Ann," he laughed and put in her order.

Annie stepped aside and waited for Johanna to order as well. She ordered an extra sweet latte, that was surely diabetes inducing. Annie counted out how many pastries were on display, never stopping until she reached the end of the selection. She began wringing the ring on her finger, spinning it as she counted the number forty-seven.

She began counting the number of cups she could see stacked, trying to distract herself, but she kept coming back to the pastries that were uneven. She tugged on Johanna's jacket quickly, "Johanna!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Johanna turned to her.

"It's not even!" Annie whined. She nodded towards the display of pastries and Johanna raised a brow, before counting them out herself.

"Hey! Swim boy—I need three pastries from the front and one from the back, freshly made. Okay?" Johanna shouted over the counter at him.

"Swim boy?" He asked.

"You've got a nickname, but you're on our swim team aren't you?" Johanna asked. "Annie and I are meeting up with two of our friends and we want to get them something—Annie's nicer than I am and she insisted."

"Well that's nice of you both," he said as he handed Johanna her drink and then gave Annie hers. "Why do you need one from the back? Is there one not on here that you need?" He gestured to the display, and then looked up at the menu.

"Your display will be uneven then—I've got a big problem with that," Johanna lied smoothly.

Finnick just chuckled and took out three random pastries and moved into the back. He returned shortly and handed them their back as Johanna gave him the money for it. "Strange, but whatever helps you. I hope you two have fun with your friends." His smile was back, and it made her heart melt.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked, looking pointedly at Annie.

She nodded her head, "same time as always," she whispered out.

"That's great—really it's great. We're displaying a new flavor tomorrow and I'll make sure to save you one. It's something to do with pumpkin? Mags likes it and so does Cressida, so I figured you might like it," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll make sure to be here," Annie assured him.

"It's a date!" he laughed, "it's not a date, it's just a meeting, because were here. I can't take you on a date at the place I work—that's ridiculous. You know it's just a saying, but not that I wouldn't want to date you, because I mean look at you…" he trailed off and Annie smiled and covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

"She'll see you tomorrow for your non-date, swim boy!" Johanna reassured and motioned for Annie to head out. Johanna already had her books and shoved them into Annie's free hand.

She gave Finnick another smile before Johanna practically pushed her out of the café, and out onto the side walk.

"You come here for the tea, huh? Tea, my ass! He's totally into you. I can feel it," Johanna ranted.

Annie smiled and lifted up her cup so it was eye level. There on the cup was a small note from Finnick, wishing her a beautiful day. She didn't come for the coffee or tea. She didn't come to talk to him at first, but for the small notes he began writing on her cup each time she came in. He sighed he name in an elegant script, labeling it Ann. Something that only he had begun calling her after she had been going there for three months straight.

She looked forward to going there every day and keeping the small reminder with her, but tomorrow—she looked forward to tomorrow with more anticipation than anything.


End file.
